1. Technical Field
An assembly for collecting candy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During Halloween, children enjoy dressing up in festive costumes to collect candy door to door. In addition to the costumes, children often enjoy carrying props to add to the festive atmosphere. A required addition to every costume is a container to hold candy that has been collected door to door. One such collection device includes a big hand with a hole in the hand and a bag depending from the hand to collect the objects dropped through the hole in the hand. Although container styles range from merely an old pillow case to a plastic pumpkin, these containers are primarily only functional. A container which is practical and yet could be fashioned as a theme related prop adds to the enjoyment of Halloween.